


Mr. Brightside

by tearsformorguie



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Break Up, Song: Mr. Brightside (The Killers)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Após Gwen terminar com Duncan, tudo o que ele tem agora é sua própria companhia e algumas lembranças para assombrá-lo.♦ Fanfic também postada no Nyah Fanfiction, Social Spirit.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	Mr. Brightside

**Mr. Brightside**

**_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine_ **   
**_Gotta, gotta be down_ **

Uma hora ele acordou daquela cama desconfortável da sua cabana. A noite passada tinha sido complicada, a namorada – ou melhor, ex. – finalmente enxergou toda a verdade e terminou com ele na frente de todo mundo que pudesse ver. Duncan nem mesmo acreditou que Gwen pudera fazer isso. Não estava tudo bem entre os dois? Ele não estava sendo um bom namorado? Mas o que diabos se passava naquela cabecinha gótica para terminar com ele?

Parou por um momento nos seus pensamentos cegos por seu egoísmo, suspirou e então aceitou a verdade que vinha o procurando fazia algum tempo. Ele sempre soube o que ela lhe trazia, mas nunca quis escutá-la porque aquilo, além de machucar profundamente seu ego, perfurava sua alma.

A verdade, primeiramente, veio com o som da risada dela. Aquela risada que ele sem muito esforço conseguia arrancar daquela garota e que só de pensar no som já fazia seu coração se acalmar. Logo depois, os sons se transformaram em sensações. Era como se naquele momento ele pudesse sentir os lábios dela nos dele, o calor ia queimando seu corpo e lhe arrepiando a espinha... Sensação essa que ele estava sentindo falta. E, por fim, a verdade veio com a imagem dela derrubando lágrimas...

**_“EU ODEIO VOCÊ”_ **

A frase veio e o nocauteou como um dos seus companheiros do reformatório lutando por mais um minuto de televisão. Fechou os olhos e voltou para o seu esconderijo habitual em sua cabeça. Ele precisava dormir e se preparar para mais um desafio se não quisesse ser eliminado pela quantidade de pessoas que já o odiavam ou o consideravam um forte jogador – ele preferia a última parte. Deitou mais uma vez, socou seu travesseiro e colocou sua cabeça sobre ele; fechou seus olhos e uma sensação passou por sua cabeça. Estava sendo observado e sabia exatamente por quem, ou melhor, pelo que.

Abriu os olhos azuis e encarou a parede. Sabia que o “olhar” não vinha de lá e, sim, debaixo de sua cabeça. Debaixo de seu travesseiro, sendo mais preciso. Ele precisava se livrar daquilo o mais rápido possível...

**_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?_ **

Desistiu de seu sono. Saiu da cama com um olhar perturbado. Precisava de ar para poder pensar – ou melhor, para parar de pensar.

Assim que passou pela porta, sentiu a brisa fria da noite lembrá-lo que ele deveria ter colocado uma camiseta antes de sair de madrugada. Mas ele não voltaria, mesmo que isso significasse que o garoto ficasse com um resfriado mais tarde. O acampamento estava silencioso exceto pelo barulho dos grilos que estavam por todo o lado fazendo uma sinfonia.

Duncan odiava aquele barulho.

Caminhou mais um pouco indo em direção à floresta. Suas mãos estavam dentro de seus bolsos puxando alguns fiapos que saíam da costura. Chutava algumas pedrinhas no caminho; estava incomodado. Tentava não pensar, mas as coisas simplesmente vinham a sua cabeça. Gwen terminara com ele naquela noite. Os dois estavam estranhos desde que voltaram para mais uma temporada, Duncan sabia disso. O fato de Gwen ter terminado mexeu com a cabeça dele de inúmeros jeitos. Só que ele não conseguia entender o porquê de não estar se sentindo mal com aquilo!

Gwen era sua melhor amiga, uma das pessoas mais incríveis que ele conheceu no Drama Total, ela tinha até os mesmos gostos que ele! Era para Duncan estar péssimo e pensando em mil maneiras para conquistá-la de volta, mas ele não pensava nisso. Saiu da floresta descendo as pedras até chegar à praia. Andou pela areia deixando a marca de seu tênis pelo caminho. Quando Duncan estava com Gwen, ele tinha a necessidade de pensar nele dentro dos limites do que era ser um casal. Mas agora que os dois tinham terminado, Duncan era obrigado a cuidar da sua própria pessoa e entendê-la para saber o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Encontrou o Cais da Vergonha. Decidiu sentar-se por lá e ficar observando o mar. Tinha tantas lembranças naquele lugar. Aquele acampamento era repleto de momentos que o delinquente jamais iria esquecer – eram eles bons e ruins. Apesar de odiar grande parte dos desafios que enfrentavam – e Chris McLean -, o acampamento Wawanakwa fizera Duncan conhecer seus melhores amigos – mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir isso. Comparando a tudo o que o garoto tinha vivido, naquele acampamento ele fora feliz.

E, sem dúvidas, um dos momentos mais felizes que ele tinha vivido ali foi quando ele assaltou a geladeira recheada de coisas gostosas e comestíveis – diferente do que o Chefe servia a eles.

_— Gatinha, então por que você segue as regras?_

_— Porque se eu não as seguir posso acabar jogada num barco de pesca!_

_— Acontece que eu tô no barco de pesca com você, não tô?_

Duncan riu alto. Courtney conseguia ter uma mente tão diabólica quanto a dele, isso era claro. Aquela noite tinha sido uma das melhores que ele tivera. A risada foi substituída por uma expressão séria no rosto do rapaz. Hoje, Courtney nem conseguia olhar nos olhos dele. Duncan já tinha se acostumado com aquilo, ele não se importava.

“Mas, se eu não me importo, por que está doendo tanto agora que eu lembrei? ” perguntou ele a si mesmo. Olhou para trás e era como se um flashback enorme passasse na sua cabeça. A imagem parecia nítida. Ele correndo chamando o nome dela, Courtney sorrindo para ele enquanto o barco ia se distanciando, ele jogando a caveira de madeira que ficara fazendo um dia inteiro só para ela, mas mais nítida ainda era a voz dela ecoando em sua cabeça dizendo:

— _Eu nunca vou esquecer você._

Duncan estremeceu.

— Merda. – Sussurrou baixinho. – Merda, merda, merda!

Todas as coisas vieram à mente dele. Todas as lembranças possíveis. Não tinha para onde fugir, estavam todas lá de novo. Decidiu sair correndo daquele lugar o mais rápido possível e ir direto à cabana do Heróis. Quem sabe ele poderia bater a cabeça na parede, desmaiar e, com sorte, esquecer aquilo tudo?

No caminho, ouviu risadas baixinhas. Virou-se quase que em um arco-reflexo e arrependeu-se no mesmo segundo. Courtney e Scott estavam tão perto um do outro que não tinha outra forma de Duncan interpretar o que estava acontecendo ali. Sentiu um aperto no peito junto a uma enorme tristeza. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Duncan deixou seu orgulho de lado e admitiu para si mesmo.

_**She's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress, now, let me go  
And I just can't look, it's killing me  
And taking control** _

Ele a amava. Intensamente, profundamente, cada parte do ser dela e exatamente da forma como ele se lembrava há alguns anos atrás. Tentou se convencer um milhão de vezes que era por causa do acampamento, por ter várias lembranças naquele lugar, mas no fundo ele sabia que não era. Olhando aquela cena, o ciúme que sentia parecia corroer a sua alma facilmente. Seu peito parecia rasgar de tanta dor que estava sentindo. Ele não suportava ficar mais longe de Courtney. Não suportava vê-la beijando outro cara que não fosse ele. Mas mais ainda, ele não suportava que ela amasse outra pessoa que não fosse ele.

_**Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis** _

Mas mesmo assim continuava lá, olhando os dois rindo e sendo felizes naquela sacada da casa dos Vilões. Scott pareceu ver algo brilhando na escuridão da outra parte da casa e saiu à procura daquilo tentando não fazer barulho. Courtney riu enquanto o observava correr para longe. Sozinha lá, Duncan reparou que o brilho da Lua a iluminava, deixando a visão a qual ele tinha dela mais bonita ainda. Lembrava-se que pensou a mesma coisa quando a viu partir no barco quando ela fora eliminada. Ela era tão linda.

Notando que era observada, Courtney virou-se bruscamente e viu Duncan lá embaixo. O sorriso que ela tinha em seu rosto foi rapidamente substituído por uma carranca furiosa. Nada disseram, só ficaram ali olhando um nos olhos do outro como há muito tempo não faziam. Duncan então notou que a expressão dela mudou. Parecia com raiva – como sempre – mas ele percebeu que tinha algo a mais. Seus olhos brilhavam quase marejados.

Era mágoa.

Uma profunda mágoa.

Ele não deveria esperar mais nada além disso considerando toda a humilhação que a fizera passar. Mesmo assim, no fundo ele tinha esperança que ela o perdoasse algum dia. Porém, Duncan tinha errado tanto com aquela garota que nem mesmo ele sabia se perdoava-se por tudo. Com dor em seu coração, Duncan disse:

— Eu sinto muito.

Quebrou aquela maldita troca de olhares e se dirigiu para a cabana deixando Courtney com a mesmas lembranças dolorosas que ele.

Duncan deitou-se com tudo em sua cama fazendo o beliche balançar. Não acordou Mike com a movimentação, mas fizera algo pior. Lá no chão estava aquilo que não parava de o encarar antes. Uma simples foto.

A mesma foto que ele tinha guardado em todos esses anos.

Pegou a foto de Courtney, admirando-a. Ela estava sorrindo com os olhos fechados e abraçando Duncan fortemente. Ele tinha recebido a foto da produção quando tinha saído da primeira temporada do Drama Total. Disseram a ele que conseguiram registrar os seus melhores momentos no programa.

É, eles tinham.

_**But it's just the price I pay**  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_


End file.
